Confessions of a Shadow Queen
by 70Seiji07
Summary: A club either has a king or queen, but this one isn't controlled by either. That's Shiraga Amaya's job. Join her as she discovers she's not the only one that rules from the shadows. T for cursing and not that romantic yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** _Hey! Yeah! I know I suck for not updating anything I said I was supposed to update but I've been really busy with school. We just had our 1st quarterly exams and I'm proud to say that my scores were kinda good! I might not look it, but I'm actually smart. Anyways, inspiration goes to my crappy superior(s) and our adviser being mad at us (I'm a class officer)._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. It is Bisco Hatori-sensei's. If it _was _mine... stuff would've gone _very _differently._

* * *

><p>I stomped down the halls of my ridiculously <em>enormous<em> school. I mean, seriously? It's not even practical! Think of all the wasted funds! Did they even think of how many students would enrol here?

Anyways, back to business. Where is that stupid President anyway!

"Ah, Arisu-chan-kaichou?* I think she went to that host club in the west wing," Kobayashi Sachiko, our secretary, said. I thanked her before storming out of our club room in the friggin _EAST _wing, which brings us to the present.

I stand in front of the Third Music room, an _abandoned _music room, a waste of space and money. Whoever built this place was stupid. Why build _three_ friggin music rooms? Okay, breathe Amaya, breathe.

I resist the urge to kick open the doors and slowly push it open. Flower petals fly into my face and I swat them away. What the fuck, man? And why is it so friggin bright in here? I squint as my eyes adjust. The sight that greeted me was... weird.

All I could see was a sea of the pale yellow of the girl's uniform. I looked harder and found a few figures in blue, the hosts probably. How the heck am I supposed to find Arisu here? I just stood there like an idiot, my eyes scanning the crowd frantically.

"Welcome Shiraga-chan." I looked to my right and saw Ootori Kyouya approaching me. "What brings you here?"

"Ah, Ootori-kun," I nodded at him politely as a greeting. "Don't mind me, I intend to leave soon." I offered a small smile.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked. At that moment I found a head of curly brown hair bouncing up and down in what seems like giddy excitement.

"No thank you." Target acquired. "It seems my idiot is with your idiot. Excuse me," I smiled apologetically at him before taking a deep breath. "OI! KAICHOU!" I felt a smile tugging at my lips when Arisu flinched.

She slowly turned around and I mustered up the most soul-searing glare I could. She reluctantly met my gaze then quickly looked at the floor. I seriously saw a flash of fear in her eyes. Keep your poker face on Amaya! You can_not_ lose the facade of anger you've tried so hard to put up. Well, not that hard actually.

"Ehehehe... Amaya-chan, y-you've... found me?" She smiled nervously. A sigh hissed past my lips and I took a step closer. Her head snapped up to look at me with a look that said 'I'm sorry' and 'please don't kill me'.

"Kaichou, it's time to go. You've wasted enough time." I said, exasperated. How's a student council supposed to function without a president? Easy! By using the vice president as a friggin sacrificial lamb. Maybe, just _maybe_, next year I'll run for president, but right now, I was only _forced _to run. More on that later. She quickly turned around to face the baffled Suoh Tamaki and smiled.

"Umm... I'm sorry Tamaki-kun, I'm afraid I have to leave early." She bowed and briskly walked to the door.

"Wait just one minute, Kaichou," I said sternly. I walked to the door and opened it. "Sadao-kun, Aoki," Yamasaki Sadao, Treasurer, and Aoki Eiji, General Affairs Manager, walked in. I swear I heard 'Kya's' in the background. "Escort Arisu-kaichou to the Student Council Office, and make sure she doesn't get away this time." Aoki put his hands up in mock-surrender.

"Hey, it isn't my fault she's a friggin escape artist." You see, there was this one time that Kaichou escaped from the girl's restroom on the _third floor_, and that one time that she managed to escape through the maze. There are other incidents but the point is it was all on Aoki's watch.

"That's why this time Sadao-kun's here to help out." I put my hands on my hips and leaned forward. Any glimmer of hope left in Arisu-kaichou's eyes quickly faded.

"You're no fun Amaya-chan." She pouted. I let out a small laugh.

"That's my job as long as you're not doing yours Kaichou." I smiled at her and she stuck out her tongue. I nodded at Aoki and Sadao and they left with Arisu-kaichou. I straightened myself out and stretched my arms above my head. Kaichou can be a pain in the neck sometimes. I know she can do this, I mean, she's a third year in class A. In Ouran. These are pretty high achievements that she's done easy-peasy. She gets a little distracted is all.

"OURAN HAS A STUDENT COUNCIL!" I almost leaped out of my skin. I thought that, since I managed to capture our president, all the excitement was done. Boy was I wrong. I clutched my heart in an effort to slow down my heartbeat. I turned to see that it had been the Host Club King that caused my almost heart-attack.

"Of course there is, don't all schools have them?" Says a cute girl in boy's clothing. Her name's Fuji-something. It's on the tip of my tongue, I swear. Two pairs of arms latch onto me and I feel myself being dragged forward to the King, who, by the way, happens to be a classmate of mine.

"I can't believe it! Sweet little Arisu-senpai is the President!" He cries into oblivion. I vaguely see Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai herding out the remaining customers. Oh _please_ herd me out along with the rest of them. I'm a girl too! Why can't you mistake me for a customer? Oh, right, these two.

I look to my left and see an auburn-haired first year. I look to my right- and quickly look to my left again. Mirror images? Realization clicks in my mind and I remember. There's only one pair of twins in the Host Club, the Hitachiin's. See? That's how good a potential-president I am. I almost know almost everybody's names. Almost.

"Yes, and Shiraga-chan's the Vice President," Ootori states almost monotonously. Suoh looks at me, squinting his eyes with effort to recognize me. I try backing away. Oh, look! I'm being dragged forward again. "You know, our classmate, Shiraga Amaya." His eyes widen.

"Ah! Amaya-chan, the princess filled with mystery! Alas, I've unravelled one of your riddles," he said with a majestic sweeping gesture. He swooped in to grab my hand but I managed to yank it out of his reach at the last minute. He seemed lost for a moment but managed to recover by kneeling on one knee and offering up a rose. "I look forward to getting to know you even more."

"..." I opened my mouth to reply but nothing came out. I took a deep breath. Screw thinking about what I'm about to say, I'm talking to the Idiot-King here. He _is _sweet and he _is_ smart sometimes, but he is _very_ naive and _very_ clueless. "Suoh-kun, stand up, you're just making yourself look even more stupid."

So blunt it hurt, his face showed exactly that, pain, a really big blow to his ego nonetheless. He looked at me teary-eyed before retreating into a dark corner of the room. I stared wide-eyed at him. I wasn't expecting _that _reaction. The twins whose arms used to be around my shoulders were currently laughing their butts off. I saw Ootori let out a small chuckle. Fuji...wara? Fuji...yoshi? Fuji-chan sighed and shook her head.

"Oh my God, I did _not_ mean to break him. I'm so sorry!" I was about to panic.

"Don't worry, that always happens." Fuji-chan said.

"Eh... Still, I feel bad..." I looked back at Suoh and remembered Arisu-kaichou. "Ah! I know just what to do." I walked up to Suoh's corner and looked at him meekly. I must admit, I am a DAMN good actress. I said a few words, looked at him innocently and he was up and bouncing to the club's kitchen to get me what I asked for. I looked to Fuji-chan and gave my best grin along with a thumbs-up. A second later, I was being attacked by the Twins with questions.

"How did you do that?" "I didn't know that was possible!" "Do you have superpowers?" Yes, I do have the power to control idiots. Anyway, I wasn't able to answer any of them and was saved by Ootori.

"Kaoru, Hikaru, stop." And almost magically, they did. I muttered my thanks and gave a small smile. Ootori then began introducing me to the club. "This is Shiraga Amaya of class 2-A. She's the Student Council's Vice President and the Daughter of Kinomoto Miko of Kinomoto Electronics and Shiraga Toshirou, a cutting-edge lawyer that owns a large law firm."

"Hey." I raised a hand as if to say hi. "I was forced into being the Vice President by my cousin's idiot niece." You see my cousin, Mika-nee, got married last winter, and during their wedding I met Arisu-kaichou. The following spring, I found out she was my senpai and she managed to latch onto me and pull me into her world of high school politics."It's nice to meet you," I smiled at them.

The twins looked about ready to say something when Suoh began shouting about 'commoner coffee'. That got their attention pretty quick. They ran off. Freedom! With the twins and Suoh gone and occupied, there aren't any idiots left to keep me here.

"Thanks for your time," I smiled at Ootori. "It was nice meeting you...?"

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi," she offered. Fujioka!

"Fujioka-chan," I smiled warmly at her and noticed Ootori's eyebrows arch a fraction of an inch higher. "Keep up the good work, yes? And please keep an eye on those three for me." I gestured over to the now arguing idiots. She laughed.

"Yes Senpai." With that, I left.

That was the first time I met the Host club.

* * *

><p><strong>*Kaichou<strong>- It's the title given to the president; can be used as an honorific or as a pronoun, kinda like how you use "Senpai". Fukukaichou's gonna be used in the future, which means Vice President.

**A/N:**_ What did you think? Reviews would be appreciated._

_I seriously just wrote this out of frustration. I don't think I specified _why _she's a shadow queen yet. If you're good at reading between the lines, you might have guessed the correct answer yet. I'll tell you the back story to my frustration next time. Thanks for reading :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** _Hello! I'm sorry for updating 10 years after the first chapter, but hey, I ran out of inspiration. Our president and I are on good terms again. Anyhoo, I've been totally busy with school and stuff. Stupid Research Paper, Term Paper, 2 Plays(in different languages, mind you) and Baking(mostly burning -.-")._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Ouran. Nuff said._

* * *

><p>"Goodbye class," Tanaka-sensei said.<p>

"Stand. Bow," says our class rep. We bow and Tanaka-sensei leaves. I let out a sigh. Another day, another headache. Arisu-senpai must be off doing anything but her job by now. I quickly gather my things and leave. Time to switch into Vice President/Babysitter-mode.

I briskly walk out the door and towards our office in the East Wing. Unfortunately, the Student Council isn't really all that popular, but we more or less take control and maintain order in the shadows. And because of that anonymity, we only have the five essential members. A president that runs; a Vice President that assists; a Secretary that keeps track of everything; a Treasurer that handles funds; and a General Affairs Manager that (you guessed it!) handles general affairs.

"Shiraga-hime!" I look behind me and see Suoh running towards me.

"I'm sorry Suoh-san, but I- WOAH!" I feel myself being flung onto a broad shoulder. "What the- Put me down!" I pounded on the guy's back to no avail. He started walking.

"Sorry," was the short, really deep-voiced, reply. Oh. I strained my neck to look at my captor. Mori-senpai. I wonder where Hunny-senpai is?

"Gomen Maya-chan, but we're bringing you to the Host Club." Oh, come on! Don't they know just how busy I- Aw! Look at Hunny-senpai's cute little puppy-dog eyes!

"I'm really sorry Senpai. Please bear with it." I look up and see Fujioka kinda being escorted by the twins. They were walking behind her like bodyguards ready to spring into action the moment she tries to escape. Not that she looks like she wants to run off, that's me.

"Okay, but only since it's Fujioka-chan asking." I smiled at her warmly. She blushed. So cute! Like a little doll come to life. I felt the twins' eyes on me. I looked up and saw evil-looking grins on their faces. I _was_ gonna bug them about it, but decided against it. My neck was complaining too much. I instead lifted my bag, which I struggled to hold onto, and sighed. "Fujioka-chan, can you hold onto this?"

She took my bag and was surprised at its weight. "What's in here Senpai? It weighs a ton!"

"Just a few notebooks, books, and paperwork," I shrugged, reached over for the zipper, opened it, and then dug around for my notepad. I found it, asked Fujioka to close the zipper and began studying the report about club activities of the previous month. I better think of a way to distribute funds according to need. I feel myself being flung over Mori-senpai's shoulder again and landed surprisingly gently on a sofa.

"Can I ask _why_ I've been kidnapped? I have stuff to do you know..." I looked around and wondered where Suoh was.

"What... Is... In here... anyway?" Suoh was panting as he entered the room. Oh look, he has my bag. At least he's not dragging it on the ground. Yet.

"It's just some paperwork," I replied. "What a wimp..." I muttered under my breath. Apparently, it wasn't as under my breath as I hoped. Suoh dropped my bag and sat in his little corner. I sighed. You shouldn't have broken him again Amaya. "Umm... I'm sorry," I looked at him meekly as I approached him. "I'm just a bit cranky cuz of stress lately..." Not completely true, but not completely false either.

"I forgive you Hime!" He jumped up and grabbed me before I could step out of his way. Wow. I really must be stressed. Or tired. Either way, _that_ wouldn't have happened on a normal day. Deciding I was tired, I didn't even squirm out of his grasp. Fighting would only tire me out more. I sigh once more.

"Thanks, I guess." I look around and notice the club carrying on as if I wasn't being assaulted. "Suoh-san, if you don't mind me asking, why was I brought here?" I asked as innocently as I could. I was quickly discovering that being innocent and honest was the best way to go when talking to Suoh.

"An excellent question deserves an excellent answer..." He said it thoughtfully. "I want to ask you a few things about the Student Council!" I face-palmed so hard, my forehead was red for the next half hour. I sighed and got up.

"Seriously, I have some work I have to do that requires a _lot_ of thinking. I even need extra time for mental exercises so I won't pull a brain muscle." My humor isn't that complicated really. Just mix in jokes with seriously said stuff and you get people with great senses of humor laughing. Unfortunately, Suoh is so slow that...

"You can actually pull a brain muscle?" ... he believed me.

"Yes, you can," I said, sarcasm so thick that you'd have to be Suoh Tamaki _not _to notice. "It can get really serious if you don't get it checked right away."

"Well, in that case, you're not leaving!" He concluded proudly. What? "I won't risk getting a princess like you getting injured because I let you go." I sweat dropped. I... made a mistake... I don't make mistakes... I sat back down and my head dropped into my hands. Breathe Amaya.

"Ask away then..." I sighed. Defeat. So this is what it tastes like...

"When did you become Vice President?" He asked eagerly.

"Just a few weeks ago, actually," I replied. Fujioka-chan came with a pot of tea and a few cups, which she set on the coffee table before us.

"Why wasn't there an election?" He pressed on.

"Because nobody else bothered running for it, unfortunately..." If there had been opposition, I might be living a normal student's life. I picked up a cup and swirled my tea around in it.

"Then... Why did you?"I froze. I'm pretty sure mentioning I was being blackmailed would not be a good idea.

"Umm... Arisu-kaichou's offered me the position and I thought it would be rude to refuse. She _is_ my relative after all, albeit only in law." I nervously took a sip of my tea and tried my best to play it cool. My eyes quickly scanned the room to see if anyone noticed. As expected, only Ootori reacted.

"Is that so..." He said. I shivered... I am friggin getting friggin goosebumps! I laughed uneasily.

"Ah! Shiraga-hime, did you know that our very own Haruhi is a commoner?" I looked at him blankly then shifted my gaze towards Fujioka-chan. I smiled at her.

"Yes I do." I wondered what this was leading to.

"Then you don't mind taking part in this exhilarating experience..." I leaned in with anticipation... "Commoner games!"

"..." And I face-palmed. I looked at Fujioka-chan. She looked mildly irritated but didn't say a thing. She gets treated like this every day? I have to do something about it. "Seriously?"

"Unfortunately, yes. He _is _serious," Ootori said with a grimace. I rubbed my temples then sighed.

"Just this once, I'll humor you Suoh-san." I stood up and stood beside Fujioka-chan. "What'll it be then?" I looked at Suoh.

"The magnificent game called 'Red Light, Green Light'!" Cue face-palm.

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep. I wonder how they manage to stay so happy and have fun despite how busy their club is. I rolled over in bed. Commoner games. I laughed lightly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Red liiiii~ght, green light!" Suoh quickly looked over his shoulder. "Redlightgreenlight!" He looked over again. "Oi! Hikaru! I saw you move!"<p>

"You did not!" Said a twin.

"He didn't move at all, Tono!" Chimed another.

"Is it really this lively all the time?" I asked Ootori. He looked up from typing something on his laptop then looked down again.

"Yes it is. Life's simple pleasures, as Tamaki says it." He replied cooly. I looked at the group playing again. Morinozuka-senpai, Hunny-senpai, and Fujioka-chan were about 3 feet away from Suoh and the Twins were a little more than a foot away. Suoh suddenly shot up and looked at me.

"Do you understand the game yet, Shiraga-hime?" Oh, they were playing to teach me... I forgot.

* * *

><p>Games... Games! I shot up in bed. That's the answer to my problem! And now, I can finally rest.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Sigh... I actually wrote this a long time ago, but crappy net and other factors got in the way of it getting published. _

_Thanks for reading! Rate and Review! xD_


End file.
